Le Défilé
by Mana2702
Summary: Thorin organise des événements en tout genre, Bilbon est mannequin et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rencontrent la première fois. Toutefois comment faire avec leurs deux vies si différentes? L'un voyage à travers le pays, parfois même à travers le monde pour ses défilés, l'autre reste dans sa région... arriveront-ils à créer quelque chose dans ces conditions?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette fic est une fois de plus pour mon amie Kathleen, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et juré elle sera moins courte que la précédente ^^ biiiiiz 3**_

* * *

Thorin regarda la salle, bientôt elle allait se remplir de monde et le défilé commencerait. Thorin Durin était organisateur d'événements divers. Aujourd'hui il organisait un défilé de mode, mais il pouvait être amené à s'occuper de mariages, d'œuvres de charité et des tas d'autres choses toutes très différentes. Markius Von Flekmond était un jeune styliste en vogue, il avait un style hors du commun, très excentrique, à la fois très coloré mais très sombre lorsque l'on regardait vraiment. Thorin régla les derniers détails et fit signe que les portes pouvaient enfin être ouvertes.

* * *

Bilbon se prépara dans la salle derrière. Il était l'un des mannequins du défilé. Aujourd'hui pour le défilé il portait un string rose à plumes jaunes fluo et un t-shirt vert à paillettes avec des bottes à talons compensés de quinze centimètres. Le jeune homme se regarda dans le miroir, sa maquilleuse arriva et lui sourit:

«-Alors ça va?

-Oui merci, j'ai l'air ridicule mais tout va bien.»

Bilbon s'installa et se laissa maquiller. Le maquillage était presque aussi ridicule que la tenue, ça lui donnait un air un peu triste, c'était le côté sombre derrière toutes ces couleurs. Bilbon adorait son métier de mannequin, mais parfois il trouvait cela dérangeant, comme lorsqu'il devait porter un string comme maintenant. Le maquillage se termina et Bilbon alla dans les coulisses, c'était lui qui commençait le défilé.

* * *

Thorin regarda les spectateurs s'installer, il entendit dans son oreillette son assistante qui annonçait que tout le monde était en place. Thorin sourit avec satisfaction, il aimait que tout se déroule comme il le voulait. Les lumières s'éteignirent, la musique commença et les spots s'allumèrent. Thorin sourit quand le premier mannequin fit son apparition, c'était un petit blond avec un corps parfait. Il avait un nez en trompette, une figure plutôt semblable à celle d'un enfant et pourtant son maquillage lui donnait un air très triste.

Thorin observa le blondinet remonter le long du podium, s'arrêter, prendre quelques poses et repartir. Thorin sourit en regardant les petites fesses parfaites du mannequin, elles étaient à la fois fermes et rebondies. Thorin se mordit la lèvre malgré lui, il aurait bien mangé ce petit derrière.

* * *

Bilbon fit ses poses en regardant droit devant lui. Après cela il fit demi-tour et retourna dans les coulisses. Il se changea vite, il allait devoir faire un autre passage dans dix minutes et il devait se faire entièrement remaquiller avant. En deux minutes il était changé, il s'installa sur sa chaise. Marina, sa maquilleuse, le démaquilla avant de faire la deuxième mise en beauté du défilé. Le jeune homme sourit et se remit dans les coulisses en attendant son retour sur scène.

* * *

Thorin regarda le défilé, il s'était assit sur une chaise au fond de la salle. Les tenues étaient toutes différentes les unes des autres, c'était passionnant. Ce couturier était réellement doué, il avait vraiment sa marque de fabrique, car on retrouvait quelque chose d'identique et de bien particulier dans toutes ses créations. Thorin n'était pas un amateur de mode mais il trouvait cela très intéressant quand-même. Il sourit quand le petit blond revint sur le podium. Thorin soupira, si seulement il était célibataire il aurait pu le draguer, mais Thranduil n'apprécierait sûrement pas ça. Le grand brun soupira une fois de plus et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Le blondinet portait maintenant un jean moulant avec une chemise moulante également et largement ouverte.

Bilbon fit sa nouvelle entrée et une fois au bout du podium il descendit dans le public, il devait interpréter une petite danse sur cette chanson, Markius avait insisté. Bilbon commença donc à se tortiller dans ces vêtements de haute couture très inconfortables. Il s'approcha de Thorin sans savoir qui il était, mais son regard bleu clair posé sur lui l'émoustilla un peu. Smaug n'aimerait pas savoir qu'il allait se trémousser ainsi contre un beau mec mais tant pis, c'était professionnel. Bilbon vient donc contre Thorin et commença à danser. Il sentit de longs doigts fins effleurer sa hanche ce qui le fit sourire. Il dansa donc un peu avant de repartir sur le podium en tournant des fesses, il aimait savoir qu'il faisait son petit effet aux hommes même si il était en couple. Bilbon se changea, il avait fini le défilé, par chance il n'avait que deux passages à faire. Il enfila ses vêtements civiles et s'installa sur un fauteuil, il ne pouvait pas partir avant la fin du défilé. Il regarda son portable, il avait plusieurs textos de la part de Smaug. Il rougit légèrement, les textos de son petit ami étaient très osés. Il y répondit en souriant, ce petit échange de cochonneries étaient très commun chez eux, c'était excitant. Bilbon s'étira, il avait hâte de rentrer pour pouvoir mettre en œuvre les textos avec Smaug.

* * *

Thorin frissonna en regardant le mannequin repartir, il avait adoré la petite danse qu'il avait fait contre lui. Il regarda le reste du défilé. Son portable vibra, il le regarda, il avait un message de Thranduil lui demandant à quelle heure il rentrait et si il pouvait ramener du pain avec du lait. Le grand brun soupira et lui répondit qu'il ferait les courses en rentrant à la maison. Le grand brun se passa une main sur la figure et le défilé se termina. Il applaudit comme tout le monde, le créateur vint saluer et partit pour une réception. Thorin supervisa le ménage de la salle après le départ de tout le monde et partit aussi. Le grand brun se dépêcha de partir pour pouvoir faire les courses avant de rentrer. Thranduil ferait encore la tête si il ne ramenait pas ce qu'il lui avait demandé, du coup il allait éviter. Thorin aimait son petit ami, mais ce dernier était parfois très agaçant et très soupe au lait.

* * *

Bilbon rentra et trouva Smaug allongé sur le lit complètement nu. Bilbon sourit, Smaug était un musicien. Il avait les cheveux teints en rouge et portait constamment des lentilles jaunes par-dessus ses yeux bleus. Bilbon embrassa son petit ami et ils exécutèrent leurs messages en direct. Le petit blond aimait quand ils faisaient ça, c'était toujours très agréable.

* * *

Thorin rentra, il trouva Thranduil devant son ordinateur. Thranduil était écrivain et en ce moment il n'était pas très inspiré, du coup il était encore plus irritable qu'à son habitude. Thorin posa les courses dans la cuisine et vint embrasser le grand blond:

«-Alors mon chéri ça va?

-Le syndrome de la page blanche… mais à part ça tout va bien. Et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée mon cœur?

-Oui ne t'en fait pas.»

Thorin sourit à son petit ami et partit ranger les courses. La soirée allait encore être très calme car Thranduil ne semblait pas vraiment d'humer à parler ou à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre non plus d'ailleurs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kathleen: Heureuse que la première tenue t'es plu, j'avoue m'être beaucoup amusée en l'imaginant ;) En effet c'est intéressant de voir comment je vais me sortir de ce méli-mélo amoureux :D**_

* * *

Bilbon se prépara le lendemain, il avait un shooting photo pour une marque de chemises en soie. Il commença à s'habiller mais Smaug l'attrapa et l'attira contre lui dans le lit:

«-Reste là, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de te faire l'amour encore et encore.

-Mmh… c'est tentant bébé, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps. C'est grâce à mon boulot qu'on vit je te rappel.

-Hey je bosse moi aussi!

-Oui mon cœur, tu fais de petits concerts dans des bars avec tes potes… ça ne rapporte pas beaucoup. Mais je m'en fiche, j'aime ça chez toi, ton côté artistique.

-Merci mon chou. Moi j'aime ton petit cul moulé dans toutes ces fringues!»

Ils se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent. Bilbon se leva et se prépara vraiment puis s'en alla travailler. Le petit blond entra dans le studio photo et sourit en voyant Marina. C'était sa maquilleuse régulière et sa meilleure amie. Bilbon s'assit sur la chaise haute et sourit à son amie à travers le miroir. La jeune femme lui fit son maquillage, c'était un make up naturel car ils allaient se concentrer sur les chemises. Le petit blond s'habilla et partit pour la séance photo.

* * *

Thorin regarda Thranduil qui dormait encore. Il caressa ses longs cheveux blonds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le grand blond se tourna et se blottit un peu plus contre Thorin, il s'était endormi angoissé à cause de son manque d'inspiration. Thorin avait dû le câliner longuement et le rassurer, ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. Le grand brun soupira et regarda son petit ami, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout allait bien entre eux en ce moment, pourquoi il ne trouvait pas l'inspiration? Thorin ne travaillait pas avant ce week-end, il allait donc faire de son mieux pour aider Thranduil.

Thorin descendit et prépara le petit-déjeuner pour Thranduil. Pour avoir l'inspiration il fallait commencer par avoir le ventre bien rempli. Thorin prépara donc un english breakfast parfait. Il vit bientôt Thranduil arriver dans sa belle robe de chambre verte. Le grand blond vint se blottir contre Thorin en grognant:

«-Mon amour ça sent très bon.

-Merci, je me suis dit que tu arriverais peut-être un peu mieux à te concentrer si tu mangeais bien. Je te connais, quand tu es contrarié tu n'avale rien, ce qui fait que tu peux encore moins bien travailler!

-Je t'aime Thorin.

-Je t'aime aussi Thranduil. Mangeons.»

Les deux hommes mangèrent et Thranduil s'installa derrière son ordinateur. Il commença à écrire, il n'avait pas grand-chose en tête mais il devait essayer. Thorin s'approcha et embrassa sa nuque:

«-Aller mon chéri, je sais que tu peux le faire.

-T'es adorable, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir!»

* * *

Bilbon prit les différentes poses que voulait le photographe. Marina faisait des retouches maquillage entre chaque photo. Bilbon continua son travail, la séance prit des heures, la gamme de chemises était large. Après cela le petit blond s'habilla et rentra chez lui, Smaug était en train de s'entraîner à la batterie. Bilbon frissonna, il était toujours émoustillé quand son homme jouait de la musique. Lors des concerts de Smaug le petit blond se transformait en la pire des groupies, il était hystérique de voir son homme jouer sur scène. Il s'approcha doucement et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Smaug. Ce dernier sourit et tourna la tête pour embrasser Bilbon tout en tapant son rythme. Le petit blond sourit comme un idiot:

«-Continue de t'entraîner bébé, je vais prendre une douche, les spots m'ont fait transpirer comme un fou!»

Bilbon embrassa encore son petit chéri avant de partir prendre sa douche. Alors qu'il se savonnait il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille et un baiser atterrit sur son épaule. Bilbon se tourna et embrassa passionnément Smaug, ce dernier sourit en plaquant Bilbon contre la parois de la douche. Bientôt ils firent l'amour sous l'eau chaude, c'était vraiment agréable. Ils prirent ensuite une vraie douche et allèrent se câliner dans le canapé. Bilbon aimait les bras de Smaug autour de lui, le batteur était très musclé. Le petit blond demanda:

«-Tu as passé une bonne journée pendant que je travaillais?

-Oui, j'ai travaillé sur notre nouvelle chanson.

-Cool mon chéri, c'est génial.»

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, ils étaient bien dans leur canapé. Smaug demanda:

«-Il y avait des beaux gars au shoot?

-Non.

-Tu le jure?

-Oui je te le jure, tu es le seul à mes yeux mon bébé.»

Bilbon embrassa son petit ami pour le rassurer car derrière tous ses aspects de gros dur Smaug était en fait très vulnérable, il avait peur que Bilbon le quitte pour quelqu'un d'autre. Bilbon le câlina longuement pour qu'il se sente mieux.

* * *

Thorin regarda Thranduil:

«-Alors mon cœur, ça avance?

-Oui, avec du mal mais ça avance.

-Je suis sûr que ça va revenir, ne désespère pas!

-C'est quoi ton prochain contrat?

-C'est un mariage accompagné d'un baptême. J'ai une idée!

-Une idée?

-Oui, pour ton inspiration! Partons quelques jours!

-Partir?

-Oui, partons en voyage! Comme ça tu va changer d'air, voir autre chose que ces quatre murs, et… on sera en amoureux.»

Thranduil sourit et embrassa son petit ami:

«-C'est une merveilleuse idée, je file faire nos bagages. Où allons-nous?

-N'importe du moment qu'on est tous les deux et qu'on bouge un peu d'ici!»

Thranduil alla dans la chambre et prépara une valise. Thorin sourit et décida d'aller au bord de la mer. Il rejoignit son grand blond:

«-Alors mon ange, la plage ça te tente?

-Oh que oui! C'est une super idée!

-Tant mieux mon chéri.»

Ils partirent pour la plage, ils étaient très bien tous les deux, Thorin conduisait pendant que Thranduil se remplissait les yeux des paysages qui changeaient progressivement. Thorin sourit en voyant l'étincelle revenir dans le regard bleu de son amant, c'était ça qu'il aimait: l'écrivain heureux et inspiré. Thorin se gara devant leur hôtel un peu plus tard, ils prirent la clé et montèrent dans leur chambre.

* * *

Bilbon regarda Smaug qui s'était endormi contre lui. Le blondinet caressa ses cheveux rouges, il était si mignon. Smaug avait toujours besoin de sentir qu'on l'aimait car ses parents l'avaient abandonnés quand il était tout jeune. Bilbon le regarda, il resta immobile pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait au moins la chance de sortir avec un musicien qui n'était pas drogué, ce qui était rare. Bilbon n'avait pas de boulot avant trois jours, il allait donc se reposer et profiter de son petit ami.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kathleen: Contente que tu aime mes chapitres. Le couple Bilbon et Smaug est cool en effet, je vais les garder un peu :D J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore réfléchis à où ils sont mais je retiens ton idée :)**_

 _ **Désolée d'avance, exceptionnellement je ne me suis pas relu ce soir car il est déjà tard, que je viens juste de finir et que je voulais publier avant de me coucher. Promis pour le chapitre de demain je vais me relire pour vérifier mes fautes :)**_

* * *

Thorin se réveilla en sentant une caresse sur son torse. Il sourit et ouvrit enfin les yeux:

«-Salut mon beau, tu as bien dormit?

-Oui, j'ai eu plein d'idées pour mon bouquin!

-Super, je suis content mon amour!»

Les deux hommes avaient quitté Londres pour la côté et la belle ville de Brigthon. Thorin avait eu cette idée en pensant à l'effet bénéfique de l'air marin sur l'esprit créatif de son compagnon. Ils mangèrent et partirent marcher sur la plage. Thranduil tenait la main de Thorin dans la sienne, regardant les vagues s'écraser contre le sable. Le grand brun sourit devant l'air serein de son petit ami, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi bien. Ils se posèrent sur le sable et Thranduil commença à parler de ses idées.

* * *

Bilbon regarda Smaug et l'embrassa:

«-Alors le programme d'aujourd'hui?»

Smaug se mit au-dessus de son petit ami et sourit:

«-On va commencer par faire l'amour et après on verra bien.»

Bilbon se mit à rire mais ce rire se transforma en hoquet de surprise quand il constata que Smaug était sérieux et qu'il le pénétra. Bientôt la surprise se transforma en plaisir. Après avoir fait follement l'amour, Smaug se laissa tomber sur Bilbon et ferma les yeux. Le petit blond sourit et caressa les cheveux rouges en murmurant:

«-Oui je suis là bébé tout va bien.»

Smaug sourit et déposa un baiser dans le cou de son ami:

«-Merci d'être là pour moi… je te mérite pas mon coeur. T'es vraiment trop bien pour moi! T'as la beauté, l'intelligence, le talent… moi j'ai rien.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! T'as tout ça toi aussi, j'aime pas que tu te rabaisse et tu le sais très bien! Je t'aime pour ce que tu es de toute façon!

-Je sais mon amour.»

Ils restèrent à se câliner puis partirent dans Londres. Ils marchèrent et partirent pour le London Eye. Ils montèrent dans une des cabines et regardèrent le paysage. Smaug avait ses bras autour de Bilbon et ils regardaient le paysage devant eux. Le musicien murmura pour que seul son petit ami l'entende:

«-Je t'aime Bilbon.

-Je t'aime aussi Smaug, répondit le petit blond avec émotion.»

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient ensembles depuis un peu plus d'un an et ils ne se disaient que rarement qu'ils s'aimaient. Smaug caressa la taille de son mannequin:

«-Après je t'emmène au restaurant bébé.

-C'est gentil amour.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le tour de grande roue se termina. Ils partirent dans un restaurant de musiciens que Smaug connaissaient bien. Ils mangèrent en discutant, le batteur demanda:

«-Dis, on partira en vacances un de ces quatres mon amour?

-Euh… ouai pourquoi pas. J'ai un important défilé début juin mais après normalement mon été sera tranquille.

-T'as pas de temps avant?

-Non je suis désolé bébé mais c'est la pleine saison.

-D'accord… dommage.»

Bilbon soupira, il n'aimait pas voir le visage tristounet de Smaug. Il l'embrassa:

«-Ok, j'ai un défilé après-demain et normalement après j'ai environ une semaine… on pourrait bouger un peu?»

Smaug eut un large sourire et enlaça son petit ami, il était heureux qu'ils partent enfin en vacances, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Bilbon sourit et l'embrassa, ils étaient partit pour faire un bout de chemin ensembles si tout était parfait comme aujourd'hui.

* * *

Thorin embrassa Thranduil qui se faisait bronzer. Il demanda:

«-Alors bébé, tout se passe comme tu veux?

-Oui merci, j'aime beaucoup ce petit break. Merci mon bébé.»

Thranduil tourna sur le côté et embrassa son petit ami. Thorin sourit et son portable sonna. Il soupira et rejetta l'appel, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'ennuie quand il était en vacances. Il embrassa Thranduil à la place et caressa son dos:

«-Tu es vraiment très sexy sur le sable, une vraie starlette!»

Thranduil se mit à rire et ils retournèrent à l'hôtel. Les deux hommes firent l'amour, ça faisait plusieurs semaines que ça ne leur était pas arrivé. C'était merveilleux, une pression qui se relâchait pour eux deux. Le grand brun se laissa tomber à côté de son écrivain de petit ami et sourit:

«-C'était génial!

-Oui, ça faisait tellement longtemps! Je suis toujours fou de ton corps!»

Thorin sourit:

«-Moi aussi je suis fou de ton corps mon amour.

-Tant mieux alors, ça veut dire que tu ne va pas me quitter tout de suite!

-Oh que non!»

Thorin sourit et mordilla la fesse de Thranduil avant d'aller prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps le beau blond écrivit un peu sur son ordinateur portable qu'il avait prit. Thorin revint et sourit en le voyant travailler, il décida de ne pas l'embêter alors il alla sur la terrasse de leur chambre d'hôtel et rappela la personne qui avait essayé de l'appeler. C'était son associé pour annoncer qu'il venait d'encaisser le chèque de leur prochain contrat. Thorin le remercia de l'info et raccrocha avant de regarder la mer, il avait juste une serviette autour des reins. Il se retourna en entendant les pas de Thranduil derrière lui. Il sourit et l'embrassa:

«-T'as déjà fini d'écrire mon ange?

-Oui, j'ai juste fait un chapitre, je voulais écrire tant que j'avais encore l'idée fraîche dans ma tête.

-Parfait, et tu es content du résultat?

-Oui c'est parfait, encore merci pour ce voyage.

-De rien, je ferais tout pour que tu redevienne le gars dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a trois ans et dont je suis toujours aussi amoureux!

-Je sais mon chéri.»

Ils s'enlacèrent et regardèrent les vagues. Thranduil demanda sans sommation:

«-Thorin tu veux m'épouser?

-Quoi?

-Tu veux m'épouser?

-Euh… waouh c'est inattendu! Mais la réponse est oui mon amour.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent marcher sur la plage main dans la main. Thorin regarda Thranduil et l'embrassa avant de le soulever sur son épaule et de courir dans l'eau. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, ils se baignèrent ainsi, ça faisait du bien de lâcher prise et de juste s'amuser.

* * *

Bilbon regarda Smaug se mettre derrière sa batterie. Le petit blond sourit et alla faire un peu de sport pendant que son chéri s'entraînait à la musique. Bilbon devait faire des efforts pour entretenir son corps et paraître parfait sans aucune retouche pour les séances de photos et pour rentrer dans les fringues minuscules des grands couturiers. Dans quelques semaines il avait un défilé à Paris. Bilbon revint voir Smaug:

«-Chéri j'ai un défilé à Paris dans trois semaines, tu peux venir?

-Euh… bon j'aurais des concerts tout le mois prochain désolé.

-Pas de problème, ça durera sûrement pas plus d'un week end.

-D'accord, pas de soucis. De toute façon avec les concerts je serais tellement crever que je vais juste passer tout mon temps à dormir!

-Je sais, c'est rien mon ange.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et chacun retourna à ce qu'il faisait avant cette conversation. Bilbon était souvent amené à voyager pour des défilés, ça faisait partit du métier. Il se demandait parfois si ça embêtait Smaug mais qu'il ne disait rien pour ne pas lui faire de la peine. Car parfois il devait partit à l'autre bout du monde pendant toute une semaine et Smaug ne pouvait pas toujours l'accompagner. Le blondinet soupira et commença une série de pompes, le métier de mannequin était très contraignant: une bonne forme physique, une alimentation limitée pour ne pas grossir, des horaires incertains, des voyages à gogo, des gens plus hypocrites les uns que les autres. Bilbon soupira, le pire était que le groupe de Smaug commençait à se faire connaître et il avait peur que la célébrité ne monte à la tête du musicien. Smaug avait tellement galéré depuis son enfance qu'il aurait sûrement beaucoup de mal à gérer le succès si il venait. Bilbon était resté quelqu'un de simple malgré sa notoriété, et il ne voulait pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui prenait la grosse tête et il avait l'impression que Smaug allait devenir ainsi, c'était une impression qui flottait en lui depuis quelques jours déjà, depuis qu'un découvreur de talent avait proposé au groupe d'enregistrer un album. Il avait un peu oublié ses craintes quand ils avaient parlé de partir en vacances, mais en voyant Smaug s'entraîner si fort derrière sa batterie et s'énerver parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas avait fait ressurgir cette angoisse. Avant cette proposition d'enregistrement Smaug ne s'était jamais énervé parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à une mélodie, en général il attendait juste quelques jours avant de s'y remettre et y arrivait du premier coup. Bilbon avait peur, il n'avait pas envie que Smaug change, car si Smaug changeait de la mauvaise façon, c'est à dire comme une pop star prétentieuse à souhait, alors il le quitterait.


	4. Chapter 4

Smaug regardait Bilbon qui dormait, se demandant ce qui préoccupait ainsi son petit ami. Car Bilbon était préoccupé par quelque chose, il le sentait. Le musicien soupira et caressa doucement la joue du mannequin, était-il lassé de lui et allait-il le quittait? Smaug n'était pas sûr de pouvoir affronter ça, il aimait Bilbon et il voulait que ça dure entre eux. Smaug savait que si l'album du groupe fonctionnait alors ça changerait tout pour leurs vies, mais il n'avait pas envie que ce soit une cause de rupture. Après tout ils avaient l'habitude de la distance car Bilbon voyageait souvent pour son boulot. Le batteur se leva et alla dans le salon, il ne pouvait pas rester allonger à ressasser ce genre de choses.

* * *

Thorin se réveilla et vit Thranduil qui était derrière son clavier en train d'écrire. Il sourit et repensa à la drôle de demande en mariage de son compagnon. Le grand brun avait accepté mais il se demandait si c'était une sage décision, après tout c'était très soudain. Thorin se leva:

«-Bonjour mon chéri.

-Salut.»

Thorin soupira, il ne fallait manifestement pas déranger Thranduil maintenant. Certes le beau brun savait comment était son petit ami, mais ses humeurs changeantes était la chose que Thorin détestait le plus. Il alla se faire un café et pesa les pour et les contre au sujet du mariage avec Thranduil. C'était une décision importante et Thorin voulait prendre la bonne.

* * *

Le temps passa et le moment du défilé à Paris arriva. Bilbon fit sa valise et embrassa Smaug:

«-Bon, il est temps que j'y aille si je ne veux pas rater mon avion.

-Ok, bon voyage.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.»

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et Bilbon partit, Smaug aurait au moins pu proposer de l'emmener à l'aéroport mais non, il préférait bosser ses partitions. Les vacances qu'ils avaient prévu de prendre étaient tombées à l'eau car le groupe avait eu beaucoup de répétitions pour être «au top lors de l'enregistrement» d'après leurs propres mots. Bilbon monta dans le taxi en maugréant, Smaug ne sortait même pas pour lui faire signe, c'était vraiment comme si il se moquait complètement du départ du blondinet. Bilbon indiqua qu'il allait à l'aéroport et se perdit dans ses pensées.

* * *

Thorin embrassa Thranduil devant la porte d'embarquement, il allait lui aussi au défilé parisien pour se faire de la pub. Il salua une dernière fois son compagnon et embarqua. Il s'installa sur son siège et éteignit son portable. Son voisin s'assit et il sourit en reconnaissant le mannequin qui s'était dandiné contre lui. Le petit blond tourna la tête vers lui et sourit, semblant le reconnaître lui aussi. Thorin tendit sa main:

«-Thorin Durin, enchanté.

-Bilbon Sacquet, la dernière fois nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous présenter…

-En effet vous étiez un peu… occupé?»

Ils se mirent à rire et les consignes de sécurité passèrent dans les hauts-parleurs. Les deux hommes bouclèrent leur ceinture et Bilbon demanda:

«-Vous aussi vous allez au défilé?

-Oui, je vais me faire un peu de pub.

-C'est toujours utile.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Thorin demanda:

«-Tout va bien?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir un problème.

-Comment ça?

-Vous regardez votre portable toutes les deux minutes et vous avez la mine de quelqu'un qui a un problème.

-Oh… disons que c'est un peu compliqué chez moi en ce moment.

-Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas, pardonnez mon indiscrétion.»

Thorin n'aimait pas s'immiscer dans la vie des gens pour des choses si personnelles, il avait espéré que Bilbon lui réponde simplement qu'il avait peur en avion ou quelque chose du genre.

Bilbon sourit à Thorin:

«-Tout va bien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

-Oui mais maintenant je me sens stupide.

-Il ne faut pas voyons, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. C'était même gentil, vous vous inquiétiez de savoir si j'allais bien.»

Bilbon éteignit son portable pour de bon et sourit:

«-Voilà, ainsi je ne stresserais plus à guetter un message qui ne viendra pas.»

Thorin ne su pas quoi répondre, il se demandait simplement comment on pouvait ne pas envoyer de message à Bilbon. Le petit blond était tellement mignon que si il avait été à la place de son petit ami il l'aurait harcelé de messages brûlants de passion si il était séparé de lui pour un voyage. Le grand brun rougit, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pensé à ça et c'était très embarrassant, surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore prit de décision pour Thranduil. Certes le grand blond l'avait accompagné à l'aéroport mais il avait été très distant, trop occupé à penser à son roman. En fait quand Thorin y repensait c'était toujours ainsi. Thranduil était le petit ami idéal quand le roman qu'il venait de publier se vendait bien et qu'il faisait une pause, mais chaque fois qu'il écrivait il était exécrable. Thorin soupira, supporterait-il ça toute sa vie dans un mariage? Il n'en était pas sûr. Le grand brun se passa une main sur le visage et décida de penser à autre chose.

* * *

Bilbon constata que Thorin avait manifestement le même genre de préoccupations que lui en ce moment. L'avion ne tarda pas à se poser, ils n'avaient pas longtemps de vol entre Londres et Paris. Le petit blond sourit et les deux hommes partagèrent un taxi, le hasard faisait qu'ils étaient dans le même hôtel. Bilbon s'installa le premier sur le siège arrière. Thorin s'installa à côté de lui et sourit:

«-Merci de me permettre de partager ce taxi.

-Aucun soucis ça me fait plaisir de connaître quelqu'un. Marina, ma meilleure amie et maquilleuse n'a pas pu venir malheureusement, elle avait un engagement familial.

-Je comprend, c'est toujours agréable lorsqu'on connaît quelqu'un.»

Le taxi roulait tranquillement, se faufilait entre les voitures. Thorin demanda:

«-Vous faites ce métier depuis longtemps?

-J'ai débuté bébé. Ma mère faisait tranquillement ses courses, j'étais dans le caddie et un homme m'a trouvé très mignon. Il a demandé à ma mère si il pouvait me prendre en photo et je suis devenu le visage de la marque de petits pots Miam Miam.

-Oh… c'était vous le bébé!

-C'était moi. Après j'ai fait une pub pour les nouvelles chaussures Startrex à 10 ans puis je suis venu dans le mannequinat à temps plein à partir de mes 19 ans, j'ai prit le temps de faire mes études avant tout.

-Sage décision, c'est important d'avoir des diplômes.

-C'est bien vrai.»

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Les deux hommes prirent leur clé et se séparèrent là.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kathleen: Heureuse que tu aime, tu va voir, il y a du changement mais... pas vraiment pour tout de suite, tu comprendra ;)**_

 _ **Désolée, ce soir encore une flemme monumentale de me relire, mais pour ma défense j'ai vraiment eu une très mauvaise journée! Je relirais mon chapitre de demain promis!**_

* * *

Thorin s'installa dans sa chambre et soupira d'aise en constatant à quel point le matelas était confortable. Il envoya un message à Thranduil pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé même si il savait que son «fiancé» ne répondrait pas. Le grand brun alla dans la salle de bain. Il sourit avec délectation en voyant la baignoire avec option bain à remous. Thorin n'hésita pas une seconde et remplit la baignoire. Pendant que ça remplissait il sortit ses affaires pour s'habiller une fois lavé et détendu. Comme il l'avait pensé Thranduil n'avait toujours pas répondu. Thorin se demandait si c'était la même chose du côté de Bilbon.

* * *

Bilbon essaya d'appeler Smaug pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé, lui décrire la chambre et juste entendre sa voix, mais il tomba aussitôt sur sa messagerie. Le petit blond soupira et raccrocha avant même de laisser un message. Il prit une douche bien chaude et s'affala sur son lit en peignoir blanc de l'hôtel. Le mannequin attrapa le menu et décida que ce soir il allait dîner dans sa chambre. Il essayerait d'appeler le lendemain, et si Smaug ne répondait toujours pas, alors ça augmenterait sa décision de bientôt rompre, car oui, Bilbon en était venu à cette décision qui semblait inévitable. Le blondinet était tout de même triste d'arriver à une telle conclusion, après tout il avait aussi vécu de très beaux moments avec Smaug, mais il était amoureux du musicien simple et timide, pas de celui qui commençait à apparaître: prétentieux, avide d'argent et de célébrité. Bilbon soupira et appela sa sœur avec qui il discuta un peu.

* * *

Thorin plongea dans la baignoire et poussa un grognement de satisfaction, il n'avait pas eu la chance de se baigner depuis un moment. Thranduil avait refusé qu'ils prennent un appartement avec baignoire car ce n'était pas écologique. Thorin avait dû s'incliner, même si il ne prenait pas de bain tous les jours, un de temps en temps était quelque chose de formidable, après une dure journée par exemple. Thorin décida de ne pas penser au grand blond pendant qu'il serait à Paris, ce serait sa période à lui, son temps de détente. La famille Durin n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi Thorin aimait Thranduil, et plus le temps avançait, plus Thorin comprenait les réticences de sa famille. Thranduil était à la limite d'être bipolaire, il était à tendance dépressive et calculateur. Thorin de son côté était enjoué, curieux de tout, ouvert et sociable. Comment avaient-ils pu tomber amoureux et rester ensembles aussi longtemps?! Le grand brun soupira et sortit du bain, l'eau lui faisait réfléchir à bien trop de choses. Il se servit un verre et regarda la carte, il mangerait dans sa chambre. Il était en train de lire le menu quand le téléphone de sa chambre sonna. Il décrocha avec surprise:

«-Allô?

-Bon soir c'est Bilbon, désolé de vous déranger mais je me suis dit que comme nous étions seuls tous les deux nous pourrions peut-être dîner ensembles non?

-Euh… si pourquoi pas.

-Parfait, je vous attend dans ma chambre dans une demi heure?

-Parfait.

-Et pas besoin d'avoir une tenue particulière, je pense que je serais en peignoir ou en pyjamas, ce soir c'est détente. Je suis dans la chambre 328.

-D'accord… à tout à l'heure.»

Thorin raccrocha et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il enfila un pyjama et alla toquer à la porte de Bilbon. Ce dernier ouvrit et sourit:

«-Cool t'as respecté le code vestimentaire!»

Ils se mirent à rire et Thorin entra, Bilbon portait un peignoir, impossible de dire si il portait quelque chose dessous ou non. Ils s'installèrent dans la partie salon et Bilbon demanda:

«-Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux manger?

-Non et toi?

-Moi j'ai bien envie d'une escalope à la crème avec des champignons et du riz. Et toi?

-Moi… de pommes de terres vinaigrettes avec du jambon à l'os.

-D'accord, on commande tout ça.»

Bilbon passa la commande et regarda Thorin. Il ouvrit la bouteille de champagne que lui avait offert l'hôtel et leur versa une flûte chacun. Il en tendit une à Thorin et sourit:

«-A… hum à quoi pourrions-nous trinquer? Ah oui! À Paris et à la France!

-A la capitale de la France!»

Ils éclatèrent de rire et trinquèrent avant de boire. Le dîner arriva un peu plus tard. Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter tout en mangeant et en buvant.

* * *

Thorin se réveilla en grognant et regarda autour de lui, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête et vit Bilbon, allongé à côté de lui et complètement nu. Thorin regarda son propre corps avec une montée de panique, il était nu lui aussi. Le grand brun se leva et une énorme douleur lui vrilla la tête. Il ne se souvenait de rien, qu'avaient-ils fait?! Ils avaient dîner mais après c'était le trou noir. Thorin enfila son pyjama en soupirant, il détestait quand ça lui arrivait de ne se rappeler de rien.

* * *

Bilbon grogna et ouvrit les yeux, il regarda autour de lui et grogna quand la lumière l'aveugla. Il appuya sur un bouton qui tira automatiquement les rideaux. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et regarda Thorin:

«-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-J'en sais rien… je crois qu'on a...»

Thorin ne termina pas sa phrase, il espérait se tromper, pourtant leur tenue et leur position. Ils avaient dormit en cuillère avec le sexe de Thorin très collé aux fesses du mannequin. Le blondinet se passa une main dans les cheveux et essaya de se rappeler de la veille. Il enfila son peignoir et regarda Thorin:

«-Alors on a fait l'amour non?

-Je… disons que toutes les conditions le laisse penser.»

Bilbon regarda Thorin, quelques images lui revinrent, disons des souvenirs de leurs gémissements rauques de plaisir. Bilbon rougit légèrement:

«-D'accord… oui je me rappel de nos gémissements.»

Thorin se sentait mal, il avait trompé Thranduil, ce n'était pas correct même si ils avaient agit sous l'alcool. Il soupira et regarda Bilbon, il avait pourtant bien envie de recommencer pour se rappeler, ou de recommencer tout court, après tout Bilbon était très sexy. Il se pencha et embrassa Bilbon, il avait les lèvres si douces. Thorin caressa la taille de Bilbon et l'allongea sur le lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou:

«-Je te propose qu'on se rappel de ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, t'en pense quoi?

-Oui pourquoi pas!»

Thorin sourit et embrassa Bilbon une fois de plus. Il se mit au dessus de lui et mordilla ses tétons avant de le pénétrer. Bilbon gémit en se cambrant et embrassa Thorin avec fougue. Thorin commença son mouvement et regarda Bilbon, ils n'étaient pas disponibles, pourtant ils voulaient absolument faire ça. Bilbon caressa le dos musclé de Thorin et ils continuèrent de faire l'amour. Thorin sourit, tout allait bien pour eux, ils étaient parfaitement assortis.

Bilbon sentit qu'il allait jouir très vite, Thorin était un amant incroyable, meilleur que Smaug ne l'avait jamais été. Le petit blond embrassa son amant et sentit la vague de plaisir le submerger. Tout son corps se tendit et jouit.

Thorin accéléra et embrassa Bilbon, il caressa le sexe du blondinet et changea de position. Il pénétra à nouveau Bilbon et reprit son mouvement. Bilbon enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et grogna de plaisir. Thorin accéléra encore et jouit lui aussi. Le grand brun sourit et se retira. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Bilbon et sourit:

«-Je suis content qu'on ai fait en sorte de nous souvenir.

-Oui, ce rêve était merveilleux!»

Thorin embrassa Bilbon, l'évidence de cette aventure avec le petit blond lui avait fait réaliser à quel point il ne supportait plus Thranduil. Thorin n'était pas amoureux de Bilbon, mais il pouvait constater qu'il méritait bien mieux que Thranduil, quelqu'un avec qui il s'entendrait bien, quelqu'un avec qui il serait compatible, quelqu'un qui en vaudrait la peine tout simplement. Thorin savait cela, mais serait-il capable de le dire à Thranduil, de le quitter ainsi du jour au lendemain alors qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis si longtemps? Les deux hommes restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre à se faire des caresses tout en réfléchissant chacun de leur côté à ce qui venait de se passer.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbon se réveilla un peu plus tard et regarda son amant:

«-Thorin?

-Oui?

-C'était une erreur!

-Tu crois?

-Oui je crois.

-J'en suis venu à la même conclusion.»

Thorin sourit et se leva, il s'habilla puis regarda Bilbon:

«-Bon, je vais te laisser dans ce cas.

-Oui bonne idée.»

Le grand brun partit dans sa chambre. Bilbon s'étira et alla se laver. Il envoya un message à Smaug et ils discutèrent, par chance le batteur faisait une pause. Le petit blond profita de cette pause pour appeler son petit ami et parler avec lui de vive voix. Bilbon hésitait à dire la vérité à Smaug, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on racontait au téléphone, toutefois le petit blond entendit un rire qu'il ne connaissait pas. Smaug grogna d'agacement et de plaisir mêlés. Bilbon sentit les larmes lui monter:

«-Qui est avec toi?

-Un ami…

-Ah oui?

-Ouiiiii… je te laisse je…. Mpf… peux pas parler.»

Smaug raccrocha. Le petit blond fondit en larmes, Smaug avait décroché alors qu'il était avec un autre homme. Finalement Bilbon ne regrettait plus ce qu'il avait fait avec Thorin quelques heures plus tôt, Smaug avait déjà beaucoup changé!

* * *

Thorin prit une longue douche et appela Thranduil. Par chance l'écrivain répondit cette fois. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes mais le grand blond raccrocha bien vite. Thorin soupira et décida d'aller marcher. Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, il vit Bilbon qui allait pour toquer à sa porte. Il le regarda avec inquiétude en voyant ses yeux rouges et bouffis ainsi que ses joues baignées de larmes:

«-Quelque chose ne va pas Bilbon?

-Je… j'ai téléphoné à mon petit ami et… il était avec un autre homme et… clairement j'entendais qu'il me trompait. C'était ce genre de… de bruits qu'on fait quand on est avec un amant!»

Thorin enlaça Bilbon:

«-Je suis désolé, mon fiancé a raccroché bien vite quand je lui ai téléphoné.

-On peut aller marcher? S'il te plaît?

-Oui, j'avais prévu d'aller promener de toute façon! Viens, allons visiter Paris!»

Les deux hommes partirent. Bilbon se colla contre Thorin, il avait besoin de sentir le grand corps rassurant à ses côtés. Thorin sourit et prit la main de Bilbon dans la sienne. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la Tour Eiffel. Ils prirent des photos et Bilbon demanda:

«-Parle moi de ton fiancé.

-Je… il est écrivain. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus. Nous sommes très différents, je l'aime mais je crois que ça n'ira pas plus loin.

-Comment ça?

-Nous sommes si différents que je crois que je vais revenir sur ma décision de l'épouser. Tu vois il est très gentil lorsqu'il a terminé un livre et qu'il fait une pause. Toutefois quand il écrit il est le pire des connards prétentieux.

-Pourtant tu l'aime.

-Oui… enfin je crois.»

Ils marchèrent dans le Jardin des Tuileries puis partirent en direction du Sacré Cœur. Les deux hommes firent leurs visites toute la journée. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois à chaque endroit qu'ils visitaient. Thorin embrassa Bilbon et caressa sa taille:

«-Tu es vraiment très mignon toi.

-Merci… je te retourne le compliment.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et allèrent prendre un verre dans un petit bar tranquille. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et décidèrent de faire l'amour même si ils étaient parfaitement sobres. Leurs corps s'appelaient, leurs lèvres étaient faites pour se souder. Bilbon regarda Thorin après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, le grand brun s'était endormi après l'orgasme même si il était toujours en Bilbon. Le blondinet sourit et caressa les cheveux bruns de son amant qui était entièrement écrasé sur lui, le poids de Thorin sur lui le rassurait. Bilbon se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Thorin. Il finit par s'endormir lui aussi, il se sentait entier avec Thorin toujours en lui, il se sentait lui-même.

* * *

Thorin se réveilla au matin et regarda Bilbon en souriant. Il l'embrassa:

«-J'espère que cette escapade parisienne ne s'arrêtera jamais!

-J'espère moi aussi.»

Bilbon sourit et caressa la nuque de son amant:

«-Dis moi, tu va rester avec ton auteur?

-Je ne sais pas… parfois certaines choses nous semble super quand on est loin de chez soi mais une fois rentré c'est beaucoup moins bien.

-Tu parle de moi?

-Non, je parle de l'adultère.

-Oh… donc de moi oui.

-En effet, je pense que tu sera bien peu importe où, par contre l'acte de tromper mon petit ami c'est différent.»

Bilbon embrassa Thorin pour le faire taire. Le grand brun sourit et se mit à bouger étant toujours en Bilbon. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir et se cambra. Les deux hommes firent encore l'amour et Thorin enfouit son visage dans le cou de Bilbon après cela. Le blondinet demanda:

«-Comment tu me trouve?

-Merveilleux. Tu es joli mais pas seulement, j'aime que tu sois drôle et intelligent. Tu es cultivé, tu m'as apprit plein de choses quand nous nous sommes promené.

-C'est vrai.»

Ils se câlinèrent, Thorin sentait son cœur fondre à mesure qu'il regardait le visage enfantin de Bilbon. Il demanda:

«-Tu va quitter ton musicien?

-Oui dès mon retour à Londres, et toi ton écrivain?

-Je pense mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Il faut que je lui parle avant tout. Et toi tu va essayer de voir si tu peux arranger les choses?

-Moi non je n'en ai pas besoin ni envie. Il a déjà tellement changé par rapport à quand nous nous sommes mis ensembles.»

Thorin serra ses bras autour de Bilbon et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Ne parlons pas d'eux tant que nous sommes ensembles d'accord?

-Oui d'accord. Nous sommes si bien juste toi et moi!»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent.

* * *

Le lendemain avait lieu le défilé. Bilbon embrassa longuement Thorin avant de partir se préparer. Le grand brun s'installa à sa place. Au passage il serra quelques mains et donna sa carte. Le défilé commença bientôt. Thorin se sentit durcir en voyant les fesses de Bilbon moulées dans ce petit jean et son torse musclé dans ce débardeur serré. Les tenues n'étaient pas si mal, mais c'était surtout Bilbon qui attirait l'intérêt de Thorin. Le petit blond fit trois autres passages. Un en costume, un en boxer uniquement et un en short avec chemisette.

* * *

Bilbon fit ses passages et s'habilla. Il vint rejoindre Thorin, le regardant de loin bien avant de s'approcher réellement. Thorin discutait, il donnait sa carte, serrait des mains, faisait des compliments. Bilbon sourit, il était fou amoureux de Thorin. Ça n'avait pas prit longtemps avant qu'il n'en soit sûr, ce n'était pas à cause du sexe, Thorin éveillait tout chez Bilbon: l'admiration, le respect, la joie, la peur, l'espoir, le désir et la sécurité. Le petit blond s'approcha de Thorin, il fut surpris quand le grand brun se tourna et l'embrassa. Ils avaient encore deux jours avant de rentrer à Londres. Ils passèrent donc ce temps entre l'autre défilé de Bilbon et des visites en amoureux.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kathleen: Merci ça me fait plaisir si je gère bien :D**_

* * *

Le retour à Londres arriva, finalement. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas envie de rentrer, ça briserait leur idylle mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, ils avaient leur vie après tout. Comme pour confirmer que ces quelques jours d'égarement étaient bel et bien fini, ils n'étaient pas assit à côté dans l'avion. Thorin soupira et enfila ses écouteurs. Il n'avait pas reçu un seul message ni même un petit mail de la part de Thranduil depuis qu'ils avaient «parlé» pendant cinq minutes la dernière fois. Le grand brun soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il ferma les yeux et sa tête fût remplie d'images de Bilbon, des moments où il riait, où il gémissait, où il dormait. Thorin revoyait tous ses moments passés avec le petit blond. Il soupira et prit un magasine, il devait penser à autre chose.

Bilbon de son côté lisait un roman qu'il avait prit pour le trajet. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrait, il lisait la même phrase pour la cinquième fois. Son esprit était focalisé sur une seule chose: Thorin qui était assit à quelques mètres de lui. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas l'un à côté de l'autre comme à l'aller? Bilbon aurait aimé pouvoir voler encore un peu de temps de bonheur auprès du beau brun mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Le petit blond soupira et vit qu'il avait un mail de la part de son agent lui indiquant qu'il avait un défilé à Londres le lendemain. Bilbon pensa avec amertume qu'il avait bien fait de rentrer, pas seulement pour quitter Smaug, mais aussi car il n'avait jamais une minute à lui avec ce satané travail!

* * *

L'avion se posa à Londres et Thorin alla récupérer sa valise. Bien entendu Thranduil n'était pas venu le chercher, ça aurait été trop beau. Thorin ne su pas pourquoi, mais il ressentit à la fois une grande déception, mais aussi un soulagement certain. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa propre réaction et regarda les autres passagers qui récupéraient leurs valises. Bilbon prit la sienne et ils échangèrent un rapide regard. Toutefois ce contact visuel fût brisé car un gars aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux jaunes attrapa Bilbon et l'embrassa. Thorin grogna entre ses dents, c'était donc lui Smaug? Le grand brun ne pu s'empêcher de se trouver bien plus beau que ce freluquet et qu'il méritait plus Bilbon que Smaug n'avait pu le mériter. Il sourit et pensa «pas de chance mon pote tu va te faire éjecter de la partie». Thorin n'avait aucun droit sur Bilbon, aucune exclusivité, pourtant il était jaloux à l'idée que ce branleur décoloré puisse toucher au corps du blondinet.

* * *

Bilbon était surpris de voir Smaug face à lui et l'air heureux de le revoir. Le mannequin grommela:

«-Arrête, rentrons.»

Smaug fit la moue:

«-T'as pas l'air très heureux de me voir dis donc… au fait l'album est fini d'enregistrer!

-Cool… et alors?

-Bah… rien je voulais juste te le dire parce que je suis content. Quelque chose ne va pas bébé? T'as l'air tout bizarre!»

Bilbon ne répondit pas et grimpa dans le taxi, il resta muet jusqu'à leur appartement. Il passa aussi le temps du trajet à repousser les mains baladeuses de Smaug. Une fois dans l'appartement il se tourna vers Smaug:

«-Des fois que t'ai pas comprit pendant le trajet c'est fini entre nous.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?!»

Smaug semblait surpris, un peu blessé mais moins que ce qu'avait imaginé Bilbon. Le petit blond se dirigea vers le canapé et trouva aussitôt quelque chose qui confirmait ses doutes. Là, entre deux coussins se trouvait un caleçon qui n'était ni à lui, ni à Smaug et ce n'était pas un neuf que le musicien pouvait prétendre avoir acheté pendant la semaine, on voyait clairement que le tissu avait déjà été lavé plusieurs fois. Bilbon jeta le sous-vêtement à la figure de celui qui était désormais son ex:

«-Voilà pourquoi! Quand je t'ai téléphoné tu n'as même pas prit la peine de cacher que tu me trompait! T'es devenu un pauvre con depuis que ce découvreur de talent vous a contacté!

-Mais je… non c'est faux!

-Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai! Quoi qu'il en soit j'aimerais que tu parte d'ici le plus vite possible. Je te laisse la journée pour rassembler tes affaires et quitter les lieux.»

La phrase tombait comme une guillotine, Bilbon n'était pas du tout gentil ou compréhensif, mais Smaug ne le méritait pas. Lorsqu'on voyait Bilbon on l'imaginait mal être aussi direct, froid et insensible, pourtant il savait très bien l'être quand la situation l'exigeait. Il posa sa valise et alla voir son agent pour parler du défilé du lendemain.

* * *

Thorin rentra à l'appartement et posa sa valise dans l'entrée. Il entendit un bruit vraiment étrange et inhabituel. Doucement le grand brun avança vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte. Il trouva Thranduil devant des photos d'un de ses amis écrivain nu, la main glissée dans le pantalon. Thorin croisa ses bras sur son torse musclé:

«-C'est ainsi que t'avance ton roman?»

Thranduil sursauta et ferma la photo. Il se tourna vers Thorin:

«-Tu m'as fait peur… je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui!

-Tu l'aurais su si tu avait prit de mes nouvelles… et moi je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur Elrond… ni que tu avais des photos de lui nu.»

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Thorin sortit la bague de fiançailles de sa poche et la posa sur le bureau:

«-Je crois que la solution t'apparaît aussi. Je suis content de voir qu'en fait ce n'est pas juste l'écriture qui fait de toi un tel connard! Je suis également soulagé à l'idée que j'avais prit la bonne décision en partant de refuser de t'épouser. J'y ai bien réfléchit pendant le voyage et ton attitude confirme que j'avais raison de refuser ta demande au final.»

Thorin sortit de l'appartement et alla marcher. Il avait certes couché avec Bilbon pendant son voyage à Paris, mais Thranduil devait fantasmé, voir même le tromper avec Elrond depuis plus longtemps, car les deux écrivains se connaissaient depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Le grand brun marcha dans Hyde Park un long moment puis se retrouva dans un pub. Il prit une pinte et la sirota doucement en regardant le match de foot à la télé. Il grogna quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Il regarda, une femme le contactait pour qu'il organise son mariage. Thorin accepta, de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et il devrait se chercher un nouvel appartement. Il rentra à l'appartement et trouva les lieux vides ce qui le soulagea. Le grand brun rassembla toutes ses affaires et partit après avoir laissé les clés sur la commode de l'entrée. Il regarda sa voiture remplie de cartons et soupira, où irait-il maintenant? Il réfléchit quelques minutes et téléphona à sa sœur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette dernière, et ses neveux devaient avoir des tas de bêtises à lui raconter.

* * *

Bilbon rentra à l'appartement. Smaug était en train de charger ses cartons à l'aide d'un gars que le blondinet ne connaissait pas. Le petit blond décida d'ignorer les deux hommes et monta chez lui. Smaug monta quelques minutes plus tard:

«-Voilà… j'ai tout prit.

-Tant mieux.

-Je… je suis désolé que ça se termine comme ça.

-Juste une question, ça dure depuis combien de temps?

-Hum… depuis un mois. Désolé.

-Ah ça me soulage, je me sentais coupable de t'avoir trompé pendant mon voyage à Paris mais finalement je ne suis pas à blâmer.»

Smaug ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas si Bilbon disait la vérité ou si il disait ça juste pour se venger. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais la voix coupante de Bilbon l'arrêta:

«-Mes clés.

-Oh… ouai pardon.»

Smaug lui donna le trousseau et partit. Bilbon regarda la porte se fermer derrière le musicien et sourit, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Il retira les draps qui portaient encore l'odeur de Smaug et les brûla dans un tonneau en acier sur le balcon de l'appartement. Il aéra tout, il ne voulait plus sentir l'odeur du batteur, il avait toujours détesté son parfum mais n'avait jamais rien dit par gentillesse. Après cela il fit aussi changer ses serrures, juste au cas où, il voulait vraiment du changement. Le surlendemain il s'attaquerait aussi à la déco, Smaug avait voulu faire des changements en venant, mais Bilbon voulait que ça redevienne chez lui, plus chez ce menteur narcissique. Maintenant il allait pouvoir passer à autre chose et qui sait, peut-être aurait-il sa chance avec Thorin?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kathleen: Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant, en effet Smaug est un enfoiré! J'espère que cette suite va apaiser un peu cette déception pour notre pauvre petit blondinet d'amour :)**_

* * *

Billbon se prépara et partit pour son défilé, il espérait qu'il reverrait Thorin. Maintenant qu'il était libre il avait vraiment envie d'avoir sa chance avec le beau brun. Le défilé était sur les transgenre, les hommes porteraient donc des vêtements féminins et les femmes des vêtements masculins. Le petit blond commença par une magnifique robe de mariée, ça lui plaisait bien. Bilbon espéra que Thorin était là pour qu'il puisse le voir plus resplendissante que jamais. Bilbon gloussa en pensant au fait qu'il se donnait un adjectif féminin: resplendissante. Là il était le stéréotype du gay efféminé!

* * *

Thorin toqua chez sa sœur. Ce furent les deux petites canailles qui ouvrirent. Fili avait sept ans et son petit frère Kili en avait cinq. Ils sautèrent au cou de leur oncle. Thorin sourit:

«-Salut mes grands, ça va?

-Oui, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu!

-Je sais, je suis désolé j'étais très occupé.

-Viens, maman t'a préparé la chambre d'amis.»

Les deux enfants tirèrent chacun une main de leur oncle. Thorin sourit en les suivant. Dis arriva, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Elle l'enlaça:

«-Je suis désolée, je sais à quel point c'est dur.»

Pour la jeune femme c'était encore plus dur, son ex mari Hank l'avait trompé… avec un homme. Thorin serra fort sa sœur:

«-Non, toi c'était encore pire, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

-Bah je suis mieux sans lui de toute façon! Et puis… tu lui as bien rectifié le portrait pour sa faute si j'ai bonne mémoire.»

Thorin respectait la force de sa sœur, elle ne s'était jamais laissé abattre par la situation. En effet il avait été casser la figure de Hank quand il avait apprit la nouvelle de l'infidélité, car Dis ne méritait vraiment pas qu'on la trompe, elle était l'épouse parfaite. Dis sourit à son frère:

«-Je t'ai préparé la chambre.

-Oui les garçons m'ont dit, encore merci de m'héberger.

-Mais de rien c'est normal! Alors dis moi, tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue?»

Le grand brun se mit à rire, sa sœur était toujours aussi directe:

«-J'ai bien quelqu'un oui, mais reste à savoir si nous allons nous revoir.

-Tu ne compte pas le rappeler?

-Je n'ai pas son numéro.

-Oh… raconte moi tout!

-C'est Bilbon Sacquet.

-Le mannequin?!

-Oui, je l'ai rencontré lors du dernier défilé que j'ai organisé sur Londres. Ensuite on s'est revu pour la série de défilés à Paris.

-Il est beau, demanda Kili en sautant partout et en criant à tue-tête, tonton est amoureux!

-Ouai on va avoir un autre tonton, s'exclama son frère avant de reprendre la rengaine de son cadet.»

Les deux adultes se mirent à rire et Thorin les regarda:

«-Oui il est beau et oui je suis amoureux de lui.»

Il se tourna vers sa sœur:

«-On a eu… enfin tu vois. Il savait que son petit ami était infidèle et moi ça ne le faisait plus avec Thranduil bien avant que je sache.

-Je vois… je pense que lui il te mérite mieux que ce crétin de Thranduil! Avoue que t'es sortit avec lui juste pour faire rager notre famille?

-Ouai tonton Thranduil il était trop nul, cria Fili.

-Carrément tout pourri qui pue, enchaîna Kili.»

Dis éclata de rire:

«-Les petits monstres ça ne se dit pas ce genre de choses même si c'est vrai!»

Le quatuor se mit à rire et Dis regarda Thorin:

«-Bien sûr tu reste ici autant de temps que tu veux, t'es ici chez toi.

-C'est gentil, c'est juste le temps que je m'organise pour trouver autre chose.

-Je sais, mais quoi qu'il en soit tu es le bienvenu!

-Je sais et je t'en remercie. Bon, je vais monter mes affaires.

-On peut t'aider, demanda Fili.

-Non merci bonhomme, aide plutôt ta maman à préparer le dîner.»

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les deux garçons partirent en courant dans la cuisine. Dis sourit:

«-Bah dis donc, explique moi ton secret, moi ils se moquent totalement de ce que je leur dit!

-C'est parce que moi je suis une image paternelle qu'ils n'ont pas.

-Oui… c'est sûrement ça.»

Hank avait coupé tout contact avec les Durin après le divorce, y compris avec ses fils. La belle brune sourit et alla en cuisine avec les petits. Thorin déchargea ses affaires et alla mettre la table. Fili arriva le premier pour l'aider. Il était blond, les yeux bleus et avait un air responsable malgré son jeune âge. Kili quant à lui était brun, les yeux noisettes et on voyait clairement l'espièglerie sur son visage. Thorin regarda ses neveux en souriant, il les aimait comme ses propres enfants. Dis arriva, elle ressemblait à Thorin à l'exception que ses yeux à elle étaient verts. Elle sourit et ils passèrent tous à table. Kili demanda:

«-Maman on pourra faire une cabane de coussins avec tonton après manger?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut lui demander à lui.»

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone vers leur oncle. Thorin sourit:

«-D'accord, mais à condition de ranger après les frères terreur!

-Promis!»

Les deux adultes échangèrent un sourire, Fili et Kili étaient vraiment de très gentils garçons. Dis débarrassa et mit tout dans le lave-vaisselle avant d'aller devant la télé. Pendant ce temps Thorin faisait la cabane de coussins avec ses neveux. Les petits apportèrent des draps pour que la cabane soit complète. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup toute la soirée, Dis venant prendre part au jeu elle aussi.

* * *

Bilbon fit ses passages et se remit en civile. Il était triste car Thorin n'était pas là, il avait bien regardé et ne l'avait pas vu. Est-ce que les moments magiques qu'ils avaient vécu à Paris étaient simplement une parenthèse? Cette idée attrista encore plus le petit blond qui rentra chez lui avec Marina. La jeune femme le regarda:

«-T'as pas le moral ma poule.

-Je sais… j'espérais que Thorin aurait été là…

-Oh… mon chou je suis désolée! Tu veux pas l'appeler?

-J'ai pas son numéro, je te l'ai déjà dit!

-Ah oui c'est vrai désolée.

-Et toi avec Bard ça va?

-Oui tout va bien merci. Il est vraiment adorable.

-Tant mieux, il faut au moins qu'un de nous deux soit heureux!»

Marina roula des yeux:

«-Vous allez vous revoir.

-N'en sois pas si sûre.»

Ils prirent un verre et Marina rentra chez elle, ses parents venaient dîner. Bilbon s'installa devant sa télé avec une bière, quelle idée de ne pas avoir échangé leurs numéros! Il passa sa soirée à se maudire, il voulait revoir le grand brun!

* * *

Thorin se coucha et soupira, il pensait à Bilbon. Il se demanda si lui aussi occupait les pensées de ce dernier. Thorin prit son courage à deux mains et envoya un texto à son associé et demanda qu'il demande à l'agent de Bilbon quand et où aurait lieux le prochain défilé ou le prochain shooting photos du petit blond. La réponse arriva quelques minutes plus tard:

«-Demain, au National Gallery à 15h, pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai envie de le voir.

-D'accord… je te fais confiance mec.»

Dwalin, l'associé de Thorin connaissait beaucoup de monde à Londres, Thorin lui demandait souvent de contacter des gens sachant que son ami aurait forcément moyen de le renseigner. Le grand brun sourit, il verrait donc Bilbon le lendemain. Thorin avait hâte de voir la tête de son blondinet quand il le verrait dans le public.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kathleen: Oui ils sont trop choux, contente que tu les aime ainsi :D**_

 _ **Sorry, même refrain qu'un jour sur deux, je ne me suis pas relue car je viens de finir l'écriture et je voulais le publier ce soir car là je me couche. Je suis désolée j'ai commencé à travailler à côté de mes études donc j'ai un peu moins le temps du coup je préfère écrire et publier même si pour ça je fais l'impasse sur la relecture, du coup sur les fautes éventuelles aussi :/ Oui je raconte ma vie double sorry!**_

* * *

Bilbon alla dans la salle de maquillage et regarda Marina:

«-Je crois que c'est mort, je ne reverrais pas Thorin!

-Faut pas désespérer mon coco, moi je dis que vous allez vous revoir d'une façon ou d'une autre!

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis sûre! Aller, pose ton beau petit cul sur cette chaise pour que je te maquille.»

Bilbon s'installa. Aujourd'hui il refaisait le défilé avec la robe de marié. C'était exactement la même chose. Le petit blond vérifia si il n'avait pas de messages pendant que son amie lui faisait le maquillage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas donné son numéro à Thorin?! Il soupira et regarda son amie à travers le reflet du miroir. Au moins elle avait de la chance, elle était avec le gars qu'elle aimait et tout se passait bien pour eux! Bilbon grogna, il détestait pleurer sur son sort, pourtant il était pile en train de le faire. Le mannequin décida de se concentrer, il ferma les yeux et inspira. Il fallait qu'il se mette en condition pour travailler car là il n'avait pas dû tout la tête à ça.

* * *

Thorin entra dans la salle et s'installa, il était vraiment impatient de voir la tête de Bilbon quand il allait l'apercevoir. Il se mit au premier rang pour être sûr d'être vu même si il savait qu'en se mettant plus loin il aurait été remarqué quand-même. Il avait hâte de voir aussi quelles tenues Bilbon allait porter. Thorin était vraiment amoureux, c'était la première fois qu'il était ainsi, il avait l'impression d'être de retour à l'adolescence, au premier amour. Le grand brun frissonna d'excitation quand les lumières changèrent. La musique commença et Bilbon fit son entrée. Le cœur de Thorin manqua un battement quand il vit Bilbon apparaître dans sa belle robe de mariée. Il sourit quand Bilbon tourna la tête vers lui et qu'il s'arrêta. Thorin fit un clin d'oeil au petit blond sans s'attendre à une telle réaction. Bilbon descendit de l'estrade et vint l'embrasser.

* * *

Bilbon sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit Thorin assit là au premier rang. Il rougit bêtement quand le beau brun lui fit un clin d'œil. Le mannequin oublia où il était et ce qu'il faisait, il descendit du podium pour embrasser l'homme de ses rêves. Il se posta devant Thorin, prit son visage en coupe et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre, mais les amants surent y véhiculer tout leur désir. Bilbon soupira d'aise quand les grandes mains de Thorin se posèrent sur sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui afin d'approfondir le baiser. Les flash les bombardaient mais les deux hommes n'y faisaient même pas attention, ils étaient bien trop contents de se retrouver.

Thorin caressa le dos de Bilbon et lui murmura:

«-Retourne bosser.

-Tu m'attends hein!

-Je suis venu pour te voir, je ne compte pas repartir maintenant.»

Bilbon sourit et remonta sur le podium sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il reprit la moue boudeuse de tout mannequin qui se respecte et retourna dans la salle de maquillage. Aussitôt hors de vue de tout le monde il sauta au cou de Marina et lui raconta tout. La jeune femme sourit:

«-Tu vois je t'avais dit que tout s'arrangerait!

-T'avais raison, bravo!

-Merci merci.»

Ils se mirent à rire et Bilbon se changea, il était euphorique d'avoir vu Thorin. Le petit blond avait toujours été d'une nature à s'emballer très vite, à partir au quart de tour dès que quelque chose le rendait un peu heureux, mais là il avait atteint un nouveau stade d'excitation avec Thorin. Rien que la vue du grand brun le remplissait de bonheur et d'énergie.

* * *

Thorin regarda le reste du défilé, il y avait de très bonnes choses. Il fut content de voir Bilbon faire encore deux autres passages. Après cela Thorin resta assit en attendant que Bilbon revienne, tout le monde quittait la salle et c'était tant mieux, Thorin avait envie d'être un peu tranquille avec son petit blond. En attendant il vérifia ses mails, il avait un concert à organiser en plein air la semaine suivante et entre temps il devrait faire une soirée pour récolter des fonds pour l'hôpital. Thorin nota tout ça dans son agenda et sourit quand Bilbon arriva enfin. Il se leva et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Content que tu sois enfin là, l'attente valait le coup!

-Merci c'est gentil.»

Bilbon prit la main de Thorin dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts au passage:

«-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là!

-Merci, j'avais vraiment hâte de te revoir.

-Comment tu as su que j'avais un défilé?

-Disons que mon associé connaît beaucoup de monde, il n'a eu qu'à demander.

-T'es le meilleur bébé!

-Merci.

-Et… sinon t'en ai où niveau relation?»

Thorin eut un sourire en coin:

«-Je suis en couple.

-Oh…»

Bilbon eut l'air tout triste mais Thorin lança l'air de rien en regardant devant lui:

«-Il est petit, blond, il a un nez en trompette… il est mannequin et je suis tombé amoureux de lui à Paris.

-Oh… mon amour!»

Bilbon sauta au cou de Thorin ce qui fit rire ce dernier. Le grand brun referma ses bras autour de Bilbon:

«-Doucement, allons marcher un peu.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte ensembles?

-Sinon pourquoi je serais là à ton avis?

-Bah je sais pas, ça aurait pu être une présence professionnelle.

-Désolé de te décevoir mais je suis venu uniquement pour admirer ton joli popotin dans des tenues moulantes!»

Bilbon gloussa bêtement et ils avancèrent dans un silence confortable. Thorin réfléchissait à pleins de choses, il demanda:

«-Et toi, niveau amour?

-Bah comme tu le savais déjà dès que je suis rentré j'ai quitté ce salaud. Tu te rend compte, il y avait encore le caleçon de son amant dans notre canapé!

-Quel sale enfoiré!

-Je sais… du coup j'ai vraiment pas regretté de le foutre à la porte. Et toi ça s'est passé comment?

-Je suis rentré à la maison, jusque là rien d'anormal. Par contre j'ai trouvé Thranduil en train de se branler devant une photo d'un de ses potes à poil… ça c'était assez inattendu je dois l'avouer.

-Du coup tu l'as plaqué.

-Voilà, du coup je lui ai rendu sa bague et on s'est séparé. J'ai emménagé chez ma sœur pour quelque temps.

-Tu veux venir vivre chez moi?

-On verra, prenons notre temps d'accord? Je ne veux pas qu'on se précipite et qu'on étouffe notre amour dans l'œuf… avec toi j'ai envie que ça dure.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais ça mon amour.»

Ils s'enlacèrent et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un baiser plein de promesses.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Encore pas eu le temps de me relire sorry :/**_

* * *

Les deux amoureux allèrent marcher sur le bord de la Tamise main dans la main. Thorin regarda droit devant lui et annonça d'un air distrait:

«-Il va falloir que tu passe un test.

-Un test?! Mais pourquoi?!

-Disons que si tu survie et que tu apprécie ma famille après les avoir rencontré alors ça confirmera que tu es mon homme parfait. Thranduil ne supportait pas ma sœur et ses deux fils.

-T'as des neveux? Ils ont quel âge?!

-Fili le premier à sept ans, et Kili son frère en a cinq.

-Super, j'adore les enfants j'ai hâte! Moi j'ai une sœur, Minara qui est vraiment super gentille… elle est lesbienne donc elle n'a pas d'enfants.»

Thorin sourit et embrassa son petit ami:

«-Mais rien n'empêche d'adopter…»

Il laissa cette idée germer dans l'esprit de Bilbon. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour adopter, mais le grand brun voulait faire comprendre qu'il voulait devenir père un jour alors qu'il n'hésiterait pas à adopter un enfant le moment venu.

* * *

Cette remarque n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Bilbon était très heureux d'apprendre que son beau brun n'était pas contre l'idée d'adopter un enfant. Ils continuèrent de marcher et Bilbon demanda tout excité:

«-Je vais rencontrer ta famille quand?

-Je ne sais pas, un soir où tout le monde sera libre.

-J'espère que ça arrivera vite!

-Nous verrons bien mon chéri.»

Bilbon ne tenait plus en place, il avait toujours voulu avoir des neveux ou des nièces. Il venait d'une petite famille et ça le rendait souvent triste. Il demanda:

«-Tu as seulement une sœur?

-Non, j'ai un frère aussi. Il est marié mais ils n'ont pas encore d'enfant avec sa femme. Ma sœur est divorcée si tu te demande pour elle, son mari l'a trompé avec un gars!

-Quel salaud!

-Je te le fait pas dire, je lui ai pété la gueule pour le remercier.»

Bilbon gloussa et ils arrivèrent devant le London Eye. Le petit blond accéléra le pas. Thorin demanda en fronçant les sourcils:

«-Il y a un problème?

-Pas vraiment, c'est juste que… bah ma dernière sortie en amoureux avec ce connard de Smaug c'était ici, au London Eye.

-Oh… je suis désolé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien mon amour.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent à la Tour de Londres, c'était tout aussi intéressant. Ils s'embrassèrent souvent, se tenant main dans la main. La journée se termina et ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Thorin rentra. Aussitôt les deux petits arrivèrent comme deux tornades et lui sautèrent dessus. Thorin se mit à rire et hissa chacun des garçons sur une épaule. Dis arriva en souriant:

«-Salut frérot, alors ça va?

-Oui, ça y est je suis avec Bilbon. Ça va toi?

-Oui, alors tu crois que c'est sérieux?

-Oui ça l'est, du moins j'espère. J'aimerais qu'on organise un dîner tous ensembles.

-Excellente idée, je suis sûre qu'il est super pour toi.

-Il en a tout l'air en tout cas, il a hâte de rencontrer les deux petits voyous.»

Tout en disant ça il secoua les deux enfants sur ses épaules ce qui les fit rire. Il les reposa avant de se tourner vers ses neveux:

«-Alors mes diablotins vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi?

-On joue aux chevaliers!

-Aux chevaliers?

-Ouiiii!»

Ils sautèrent dans tous les sens plus excités que des puces. Dis lança:

«-Stop, vous allez vous calmer ou c'est au lit tout de suite!»

Les deux garçons se mirent à bouder et montèrent dans leur chambre. Thorin sourit à sa sœur:

«-Les pauvres choux!

-Je sais… mais c'est comme ça. Tu sais ils vont s'exciter quand ils vont jouer avec toi alors retardons juste un peu l'échéance.

-C'est pas faux, avoua Thorin.»

Le grand brun monta jouer aux chevaliers avec ses neveux.

* * *

Bilbon rentra chez lui et prit une douche. Il sourit avec tendresse quand il reçu un message de Thorin annonçant qu'il jouait au chevalier. Le blondinet répondit avec humour que Thorin était son chevalier en armure. Il se coucha et lu un long moment avant de s'endormir réellement.

Le lendemain Bilbon resta chez lui, il savait que Thorin travaillait, il n'irait pas l'embêter. Bilbon passa donc sa journée tranquillement chez lui à réfléchir pour leur prochain moment ensembles.

* * *

Thorin travailla et passa voir Bilbon après cela. Les deux homems s'embrassèrent. Le blondinet se blottit dans les bras musclés de Thorin:

«-Alors tu as passé une bonne journée mon cœur?

-Oui merci. J'ai beaucoup penser à toi, quand est-ce que tu travaille à nouveau?

-Pas avant une semaine, pourquoi?

-Pour savoir quand je vais pouvoir organiser un dîner avec ma famille.

-En parlant de dîner, je t'invite au restaurant mon amour.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent au restaurant. Bilbon demanda:

«-J'espère que tu aime les beignets de calamar?

-Oui j'adore ça.

-Tant mieux, ceux qu'ils font ici sont délicieux!

-Cool, toi t'es le plus délicieux de tous les aliments!»

Le mannequin rougit et regarda Thorin:

«-Merci mon amour, t'es vraiment très flatteur!

-Non je suis sincère.»

Thorin se pencha au-dessus de la table et embrassa son petit ami. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant, ils s'intéressaient beaucoup à ce que faisait l'autre. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez Bilbon et firent l'amour. Thorin s'allongea à côté de Bilbon après leur partie de galipette et caressa la joue du petit blondinet:

«-Je t'aime Bilbon.

-Je t'aime aussi Thorin.

-Ma sœur et mes neveux ont hâte de te rencontrer. On va pouvoir organiser un dîner assez vite d'accord?

-Oui je suis d'accord.»

Ils se câlinèrent et s'endormirent. Le lendemain Thorin se réveilla et regarda Bilbon, ils allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner et Thorin partit travailler. Il envoya un message à sa sœur pour demander si ce soir c'était bon pour le dîner. Dis accepta et Thorin envoya un message à Bilbon pour lui dire qu'il viendrait le chercher après le boulot pour aller chez Dis.

* * *

Bilbon était content lorsqu'il reçu le message, il allait rencontrer la famille de Thorin. Il avait hâte de voir ses neveux, il était sûr que tout se passerait bien. Le petit blond se prépara, il voulait être parfait. Il attendit Thorin avec impatience. Il vit enfin voir le petit brun arriver en fin d'après-midi. Il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Thorin sourit et le serra dans ses bras:

«-Aller, on y va. Tu es magnifique bébé.

-Merci, je me suis donné du mal pour avoir l'air bien.

-Arrête tes bêtises, ce ne sont pas des ogres. Ils sont contents de te rencontrer, tu dois juste rester toi-même mon ange.»

Ils partirent chez Dis. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avant d'entrer dans la maison. Les deux petits arrivèrent les premiers et sautèrent au cou de Thorin:

«-Tonton!»

Ils regardèrent Bilbon:

«-T'es notre nouveau tonton?

-Euh… je l'espère oui.»

Thorin sourit et resserra son emprise autour de la taille de Bilbon:

«-Doucement les caïds!

-En tout cas il est mignon!»

Thorin se mit à rire, Dis arriva et leur sourit. Thorin fit les présentations et ils dînèrent. Bilbon s'entendit vite très bien avec les Durin, les deux petits l'acceptèrent vite. Bilbon alla jouer avec les petits pendant que Thorin aidait sa sœur à débarrasser. Le grand brun regarda sa sœur:

«-Alors, tu le trouve comment?

-Le laisse surtout pas filer! Il est super, franchement je crois que c'est le bon celui-là.

-Je pense aussi. Tu sais je crois qu'il est lui aussi pour l'adoption.

-Oh c'est super, vous allez avoir un enfant!»

Thorin se mit à rire:

«-Un jour peut-être mais pas maintenant.

-Tu as raison, c'est un peu trop tôt, mais avec le temps je suis sûre que ça s'accomplira.

-Je pense aussi. Bilbon est un ange. Il n'est pas seulement mignon, il est aussi gentil, intelligent et intéressant.

-Super, alors dis moi, vous allez vous installer ensembles?

-C'est trop tôt, on est officiellement ensembles depuis moins d'une semaine!»

Dis se mit à rire:

«-Je sais désolée mais il est tellement bien que j'espère que tout ira bien entre vous.

-Je suis sûr que ça ira, écoute.»

Le frère et la sœur pouvaient entendre les enfants rire aux éclats en jouant, appelant déjà Bilbon «Tonton Bilbon», il était réellement adopté.

* * *

Bilbon revint voir Thorin:

«-Alors tout va bien mon cœur?

-Oui, et toi les petits ne t'en font pas trop baver?

-Non tout se passe bien, on a joué aux monstres.

-Oh génial ça. Bon il se fait tard, les garçons ont école demain mon ange on va y aller?

-Oui bonne idée.»

Bilbon sourit à Dis:

«-Encore merci pour le repas, c'était délicieux.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Thorin regarda sa sœur:

«-Je ne dors pas là ce soir.

-Pas de soucis, prudents sur la route.»

Le couple partit. Bilbon regarda Thorin dans la voiture:

«-Alors, ta sœur m'aime bien?

-Oui, elle t'adore. Elle nous voit déjà installés ensembles avec des enfants!

-Oh… je crois que j'ai fais bonne impression alors.

-Oui, tu es manifestement le garçon parfait pour tout le monde!

-Je sais oui.»

Bilbon sourit de son air tout mignon et ils s'embrassèrent, la soirée avait été parfaite. Thorin était heureux, Bilbon avait réussi le test haut la main car il semblait lui aussi sous le charme de la famille Durin.


	11. Chapter 11

Les semaines passèrent au rythme des défilés de Bilbon et des événements organisés par Thorin. Ils dînaient souvent avec Dis, Fili et Kili. Parfois même les parents Durin se joignaient au dîner. Toutefois le couple aimait aussi rester chez Bilbon pour dîner un repas confectionné par les bons soins du beau brun. Le jeune homme embrassa Bilbon:

«-Alors mon cœur, on fait quoi ce week end?

-Si on faisait un truc fou?

-Pourquoi pas… que dirais-tu de… d'un voyage?

-Hawaï?

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller figure toi!»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et préparèrent leurs bagages. Ils partirent le lendemain pour l'île paradisiaque. Ils y passèrent un week end merveilleux, c'était très romantique et dans un paysage de rêve. Le petit blond regarda Thorin, ils étaient sur la plage et le mannequin avait l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Thorin portait un short de bain moulant rouge, le parfait maître nageur d'Alerte à Malibu. Son corps musclé sous le sommeil bronzait ce qui le rendait encore plus magnifique. Bilbon sourit, il était vraiment dingue du corps de son petit ami. Bilbon se mordit la lèvre, il avait l'impression parfois que c'était Thorin le mannequin et pas lui. Il portait lui-même un short de bain orange à fleurs blanches, typiquement hawaïen. Bien sûr il avait lui aussi un corps musclé, mais celui de Thorin était bien plus impressionnant. Ils se baignèrent dans l'eau turquoise et chaude. Bilbon sourit en embrassant Thorin, c'était les vacances idéales et ça n'était que leurs premières. Il imaginait à quel point ce serait merveilleux lors de leur voyage de noces si ils se mariaient un jour.

* * *

Thorin sourit en regardant Bilbon, son petit blond était l'homme le plus mignon du monde. Il l'embrassa et ils marchèrent main dans la main sur la plage de sable blanc, fin et chaud. Thorin regarda Bilbon:

«-Tu verra mon ange, notre mariage sera encore mieux que ces vacances.

-C'est vrai? Je pense aussi.»

Thorin sourit en voyant que Bilbon avait pensé la même chose que lui. Le beau brun regarda son petit ami:

«-Dis mon amour tu va me présenter à ta sœur?

-Oui, dès qu'on rentre.

-Super, j'ai hâte de voir si elle est aussi cool que toi!

-Elle est différente. Déjà on a pas du tout le même physique, elle est rousse avec les yeux marrons. Elle est très grande et très mince.

-Oh en effet c'est différent!»

Bilbon sourit et embrassa Thorin, il adorait entendre sa voix grave, son petit rire rauque. Ce que le mannequin aimait le plus c'était le fait que quand il parlait il savait que Thorin l'écoutait vraiment. Le beau brun ne faisait pas semblant d'être attentif, il se passionnait vraiment pour ce que lui disait son petit ami. Le blondinet demanda en souriant:

«-On est bien là non?

-Si, mais je pense qu'on serait bien n'importe où du moment qu'on est tous les deux.

-Je suis d'accord, notre chez nous c'est quand on est ensembles.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et continuèrent leur petit week end en amoureux.

* * *

Après ce week end Bilbon organisa un repas avec sa sœur pour présenter Thorin. Le mannequin sourit à Thorin:

«-Alors mon amour, prêt à rencontrer ma sœur?

-Oui, tu as honte?

-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi?

-T'as l'air nerveux.

-Bah tu ne l'étais pas quand tu m'as présenté à ta famille?

-Non, je savais qu'ils allaient t'adorer. Tu crois que ta sœur ne va pas m'aimer?

-Non, je pense qu'elle va bien t'aimer y a pas de soucis, mais je ne sais pas si toi tu va bien l'aimer.»

Thorin fronça les sourcils:

«-Tu me prend pour qui, un con antisocial?

-Non, mais ma sœur peut parfois être spéciale.

-Je suis sûr que tout ira très bien mon amour.»

Thorin caressa la joue de Bilbon pour le rassurer, il savait que Bilbon était globalement plus nerveux que lui lorsqu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important. Bilbon avait-il peur que Thorin ne l'aime plus? Le grand brun enlaça son petit ami:

«-Tu sais tout va bien aller mon ange d'accord? Tout ira bien pour nous peu importe ce qu'il y a autour.

-C'est vrai, tu le jure?

-Oui je le jure, moi je me moque du reste, c'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde.»

Bilbon se sentit fondre sous cette déclaration, Thorin venait de parfaitement résumer leur relation par cette simple phrase. Ils se préparèrent pour manger avec Minara, la jeune Sacquet venait à l'appartement de Bilbon pour ce dîner. La jeune femme arriva et sourit à Thorin après avoir enlacé son frère:

«-Donc c'est toi le fameux Thorin dont Bilbon n'arrête pas de parler?

-Je l'espère.

-En tout cas vous allez très bien ensembles!

-Merci c'est gentil.»

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter. Entre temps Thorin alla mettre le plat dans le four, il avait déjà mit les gâteaux apéro sur la table basse. C'était amusant, les deux Sacquet buvaient exactement le même apéritif: une vodka orage. Thorin passa son bras autour de la taille de Bilbon et ils continuèrent de discuter tous les trois. Il trouvait Minara très gentille même si elle était différente de Bilbon. Le dîner se passa et la jeune femme finit par partir après avoir remercier une fois de plus les deux hommes pour ce dîner délicieux. Thorin sourit, il était content que ça ai marché.

Bilbon se coucha contre Thorin après avoir fait la vaisselle et soupira d'aise:

«-Je trouve que ça s'est bien passé non?

-Si, ta sœur est très gentille.

-C'est vrai. Je suis content que vous vous soyez enfin rencontrés.

-En effet c'est parfait, en plus tu as déjà rencontré mes parents.

-Oui, ils sont adorables.

-Et je ne doute pas que les tiens le soient aussi.»

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, firent l'amour et s'endormirent.

* * *

La relation entre les deux hommes était très simple à décrire: tendre, passionnée, spontanée et douce. Ils arrivèrent vite à un an de vie de couple sans le moindre nuage et avec peu de disputes, du moins aucune de gravité. Thorin s'installa chez Bilbon au bout d'un moment, ils étaient bien tous les deux c'était donc logique qu'ils s'installent ensembles. Thorin regarda son petit ami:

«-Mon cœur quand est-ce qu'on passe à l'étape suivante?

-Quelle étape suivante?

-Je sais pas… la présentation aux parents, enfin aux tiens?

-Oh… je sais pas, mes parents sont des gens très occupés.

-Comment ça?

-Bah ils sont à la retraite mais ils voyagent beaucoup.

-Je vois, en tout cas ils sont forcément bien puisqu'ils ont un fils formidable!»

Bilbon sourit et embrassa Thorin:

«-Merci, je t'aime mon amour.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit cœur en sucre.»

Bilbon gloussa sous le surnom ridicule, il aimait quand Thorin lui disait ce genre de trucs. Ils se câlinèrent, ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.


	12. Chapter 12

Le couple dîna à nouveau chez Dis. Bilbon alla avec les garçons dans la salle de jeux. Il leur sourit:

«-Alors, à quoi on joue aujourd'hui?

-Euh… aux cow-boys et aux indiens!»

Bilbon se mit à rire:

«-D'accord, je suis le shérif qui veut attraper les bandits indiens!»

Les deux petits se mirent à rire et partirent en courant, imitant le bruit des indiens en agitant leurs mains devant leurs bouches. Bilbon sourit et prit un pistolet dans le coffre à jouet et l'étoile de shérif avec le chapeau de cow-boy pour enfants. Fili et Kili avaient prit des arcs et des flèches. Ils prirent aussi un sac contenant le butin avant de s'enfuir. Bilbon se mit à les poursuivre à travers l'étage:

«-Revenez ici bande de peaux rouges!

-Jamais tête de crème fraîche!»

Bilbon se plia en deux tant il se mit à rire face à l'insulte de Kili. Il en pleura de rire puis réussit à se redresser:

«-Je vais vous apprendre à respecter un shérif moi!»

Les petits se mirent à rire encore plus et descendirent l'escalier à toute vitesse. Bilbon les poursuivit, les enfants s'étaient cachés derrière les grandes jambes de Thorin. Le blondinet fit semblant de les chercher:

«-Mais où sont donc ces sauvages?»

Les enfants gloussèrent, apportant un sourire tendre de la part de leur mère et de leur oncle. Dis murmura aux indiens en herbe:

«-Tirez lui dessus pour vous enfuir!»

Les deux enfants bondirent hors de leur cachette en tirant des fléchettes à ventouse. Bilbon tomba à terre de façon très théâtrale:

«-Ils m'ont eu… toi le grand gaillard… dis à ma femme que je l'aimais.»

Il fit semblant de mourir. Les deux garçonnets se mirent à courir en cercles, imitant à nouveau le bruit des indiens. Thorin se mit à rire et ramassa le pistolet de Bilbon et son étoile:

«-Je suis le nouveau shérif et je vais venger mon ancien ami! Pan pan!»

Les deux garçons partirent en courant et en riant. Bilbon se redressa et sourit à Dis qui le regardait alors que les trois garçons Durin partaient à l'étage:

«-Alors ça va?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Oui je m'amuse comme un fou en me faisant tuer par des indiens.

-Ils t'adorent tu sais, d'ailleurs tu es devenu tonton Bilbon.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.»

Bilbon fut très touché par cet aveu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les enfants l'aiment autant. Dis sourit:

«-Tu sais tu es l'homme parfait pour Thorin.

-C'est gentil.

-Je le pense vraiment, tu es l'homme de sa vie.

-Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ce que tu viens de dire, même le fait que Fili et Kili me considèrent comme leur oncle. C'est vraiment beaucoup pour moi.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Dis appela tout le monde pour passer à table.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard Thorin revint du boulot et trouva Bilbon au téléphone avec sa mère manifestement. Le grand brun embrassa rapidement la nuque de Bilbon en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il fut satisfait de voir un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du mannequin:

«-Maman j'aimerais que vous veniez dîner demain soir, je veux vous présenter Thorin… maman ça fait un an qu'on est ensembles donc oui il est temps! Demain… oui… parfait… soyez là pour 19h30 d'accord? Bien, bisous.»

Bilbon raccrocha et se tourna vers Thorin. Le grand brun embrassa son petit ami:

«-Je vais enfin rencontrer tes parents alors.

-Oui, ils sont rentrés à Londres exprès. Ils ne se souvenaient plus depuis combien de temps on était ensembles, ça ne leur paraissaient pas aussi long.

-Oh… ce n'est pas très grave que les autres ne s'en rappellent pas.

-C'est vrai, il n'y a que notre couple que ça concerne vraiment.

-C'est tout à fait vrai, dis donc je suis amoureux d'un jeune homme très intelligent!»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et dînèrent.

* * *

Le lendemain soir arriva enfin ce qui stressa beaucoup Bilbon. Il courait dans tous les sens et n'arrêtait pas de demander si tout était prêt. Thorin attrapa Bilbon par les épaules et l'attira contre lui:

«-Bébé arrête de courir comme ça, tout ira bien. Tu es très beau, moi aussi donc il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça n'aille pas.»

Thorin posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbon en caressant sa taille. Le petit blond se cala contre le corps musclé de son petit ami:

«-Je veux que tout soit parfait. Mes parents ne sont pas des cons arrogants ni rien, mais je veux qu'ils tombent sous ton charme dès votre première rencontre.

-Si tu m'aime ils seront heureux et donc ils vont m'apprécier.

-Je le pense aussi.»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Un peu plus tard les parents de Bilbon sonnèrent. Le petit blond alla ouvrir et les apporta dans le salon en souriant. Thorin était debout là et sourit:

«-Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin.

-Bonjour Thorin, je suis Belladonna la mère de Bilbon.

-Et moi je suis son père, Bungon.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance.»

Il leur serra la main et ils s'installèrent pour prendre l'apéritif tout en parlant. Bilbon s'assit contre Thorin et posa sa main sur le genoux du grand brun. Thorin passa son bras autour de la taille de Bilbon. Les parents Sacquet semblaient ravis de faire la connaissance de Thorin. Le petit blond se tourna vers Thorin et l'embrassa. Celui-ci caressa sa joue et murmura:

«-Je vais mettre les lasagnes dans le four mon ange.»

Il l'embrassa rapidement et partit dans la cuisine. Bilbon regarda ses parents en souriant. Ils annoncèrent d'une même voix:

«-On préfère lui que Smaug!

-Oui, Smaug était un crétin, ajouta Bungon.»

Bilbon sourit, il était vraiment heureux d'entendre ça:

«-Merci, si vous saviez comme je l'aime! On a déjà parler mariage et enfants, reste à attendre le bon moment.

-C'est super mon fils, je suis fier de toi, approuva Bungon.

-Oh oui, mon fils marié et papa, j'ai hâte, déclara Belladonna avec émotion.»

Thorin revint au même moment et les regarda:

«-Tout va bien? Vous avez tous l'air… ému.

-C'est parce que mes parents t'adorent mon amour.

-Oh… c'est très gentil, je vous apprécie beaucoup moi aussi.»

Thorin se remit contre Bilbon et l'embrassa, alors tout irait bien maintenant si leurs deux familles acceptaient l'autre, ce serait la fin du stress.

* * *

Quelques mois passèrent encore avant que Thorin ne se décide. Ils étaient à un défilé et Thorin se leva comme à chaque fois, car c'était devenu une habitude. À chaque fois que Bilbon faisait son dernier passage il faisait un clin d'œil à Thorin pour que celui-ci vienne le rejoindre et qu'ils s'embrassent car leur couple faisait la une des magasines. Le couple Durin-Sacquet était le couple préféré des anglais et tout le monde adorait les voir ensembles. Thorin profita donc de l'occasion pour mettre un genoux à terre devant Bilbon:

«-Mon amour veux-tu m'épouser?»

Bilbon ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il se mit à pleurer de joie et sauta au cou de son homme:

«-Bien sûr que je le veux! Oh mon amour je t'aime tellement!»

Thorin sourit et passa la bague autour du doigt de Bilbon, c'était un simple anneau en or blanc, mais c'était magnifique. Ils repartirent tous les deux plus contents que jamais. Thorin sourit en caressant les fesses de Bilbon tout en marchant. Le petit blond demanda:

«-Dis mon cœur tu étais sérieux au défilé?

-Bien sûr que je l'étais, pourquoi tu en doute?

-C'est tellement beau, j'ai du mal à y croire!

-Pourtant il le faut mon ange et… j'ai aussi été chercher un dossier de demande d'adoption. On va pouvoir le remplir tous les deux.

-Oh mon bébé est-ce qu'on peut être vraiment aussi heureux?

-Bien sûr qu'on le peut!»

Les deux hommes rentrèrent et complétèrent la demande d'adoption. La réponse arriva rapidement, elle était positive. Comme ils étaient vraiment très populaires et très appréciés, leur dossier avait été classé prioritaire même si ils n'avaient rien demander. Les deux hommes reçurent le dossier de plusieurs enfants, ils craquèrent sur une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait un peu moins d'un an et elle était superbe. Ils allèrent chercher leur fille avec beaucoup de fierté, Nella était vraiment très belle.

* * *

Thorin et Bilbon s'occupèrent de leur fille du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mettant un léger frein à leurs carrières de fous. Ils décidèrent de se marier l'été suivant, ainsi Nella avait un peu plus d'un an et elle était parfaitement habituée à ses papas, elle disait même ses premiers mots et faisait ses quelques pas. Bilbon s'occupa de Nella, lui enfila sa jolie petite robe violette qu'ils avaient acheté pour elle. Bilbon et Thorin auraient chacun du violet: Bilbon dans sa cravate et Thorin dans la ceinture de tissu du pantalon de son smoking. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas montré leurs costumes mais ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour être assortis d'une façon ou d'une autre à la couleur de la robe de leur petite princesse.

Thorin était nerveux tout à coup. Il était fou de Bilbon et il savait que c'était réciproque, pourtant il avait peur que quelque chose se passe mal. Ils étaient tellement heureux qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'être d'avantage. Le grand brun resserra son nœud papillon et inspira un grand coup, tout se passerait bien. Il entra dans la salle et vit Bilbon qui se tenait déjà là, Nella était avec Fili et Kili. Thorin s'approcha en souriant et le maire commença la cérémonie. La cérémonie se passa et le maire annonça:

«-Je vous annonce mari et mari, vous pouvez vous embrasser.»

Les amoureux s'embrassèrent, ils avaient de belles alliances en or. Ils allèrent faire la fête avec leurs invités, ils étaient tellement bien comme ça.

* * *

Pour leur voyage de noces Thorin embarqua son mari sur une île bien spéciale, LEUR île. Thorin l'avait acheté comme cadeau de mariage. Dessus il y avait la plage et un petit chalet, rien de plus. Les deux hommes passèrent un merveilleux voyage de noces, ils téléphonaient aux parents de Bilbon tous les soirs pour pouvoir parler à leur fille. Bilbon se cala contre le torse musclé de son mari en regardant le soleil se coucher, assit sur la plage de leur île:

«-Je t'aime Thorin.

-Je t'aime aussi Bilbon, merci de me rendre si heureux.»

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, l'avenir ne pouvait être que parfait puisqu'ils étaient les deux âmes-sœurs enfin réunies pour n'en former qu'une et qu'à présent ils avaient aussi leur fille pour compléter leur bonheur.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
